herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Brody
Joseph Brody, more commonly known as Joe Brody, is a major protagonist in the 2014 Godzilla reboot film, the first installment in the MonsterVerse franchise. He was a former nuclear physicist in Japan who witnessed the death of his wife, Sandra Brody. Ever since, he was obsessed on discovering whatever killed his wife. He was portrayed by Bryan Cranston. History Godzilla In 1999, Joe Brody is a nuclear physinsist who has been living happily with his wife, Sandra Brody, and his son, Ford Brody. He and Sandra talk about his own birthday, before driving off to work at the Janjira power plant (where the male M.U.T.O. has burrowed under for radiation). Joe then talks to a worker, who has a graph with a seismic anomaly pattern. Another man suggests that it could be an earthquake, but Joe Brody reveals that it's not an earthquake since earthquakes are random and jagged; the pattern is increasing and consistent. Meanwhile, Sandra Brody and 4 other workers enter a long hallway-like chamber where radiation could be active, and Joe supervises the damage check they're conducting. He talks to a man named Takashi about the graph he's holding, and sees a computer revealing the same pattern. Takashi explains that the pattern is increasingly getting stronger. Joe Brody then sees another Japanese man named Hayato, who believes that the reading are aftershocks from the Phillipine earthquake. However, the power plant shakes, and a cloud of pure radiation bursts out of the chamber Sandra and the 4 other workers entered. She calls Joe Brody, saying that there's been a reactor breach, and that they're coming back to the containment seal. He tells her to run as fast as she can because she can't survive with or without the suit. However, another rumble occurs in the building, and Joe Brody tells Takashi to keep the doors open since his wife is still in the chamber. He then runs to the doors to the long chamber and waits for his wife to get out. He then tells Sandra to get out again, but a pipe bursts in the chamber, causing her and 1 other worker to stumble, but they get up. However, it's too late; the radiation cloud consumes all 5 workers. Takashi calls Joe, telling him to close the door or the entire city will be exposed to the radiation. However, Joe keeps waiting for Sandra. She tells him that it's too late, but her husband, desperate for hope, tells her to run as hard as she can. Sandra tells him that he has to live, for their son. Then, all Joe could see in the chamber is the same cloud of radiation, and sees that none of the 5 workers, not even his own wife, Sandra Brody, can survive. Takashi tells him to seal the doors immediately, and Joe, knowing his wife won't make it, does so. He then sees his wife through a small window, who takes off her mask, knowing that she will die. She tells him to take care of Ford and be a good father, and says that she didn't make it as another protection door closes behind her. However, the male M.U.T.O. roars, and Joe Brody, Takashi, Hayato, and tons of other workers evacuate as the power plant collapses into ruin; the collapse kills off Sandra and the 4 other workers who were already dying because of the radiation cloud. Now, 15 years later (in 2014), Joe Brody is now living by himself, obsessed on discovering the thing that killed his wife. He was released out of jail after a teenager was released out of jail to his angry parents. Joe Brody sees Ford waiting for him. After the two get into his own house, they briefly talk about Ford's job. He says that his job isn't dropping bombs; it's stopping them, or "explosive ordnance disposal". More coming soon! Category:Parents Category:Pure Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Protectors Category:Obsessed Category:Spouses Category:Genius Category:Tragic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Theatrical Heroes